Chemically-induced genetic damage of cells (mammalian or submammalian) in vitro are observable by allowing the cells to express their DNA damage and the progenies with locus-specific mutation to be selected and form colonies. A nonparametric statistical method to analyze the Ames test data has been developed and has been compared to that of a parametric method. A paper describing the nonparametric method has been accepted for publication.